Waiting for That Moment
by simplymondler
Summary: A missing scene from TOW the Worst Best Man Ever set after the 2 parties have finished. A little conversation to bridge the gap between this episode and London. PreMondler Oneshot.


Waiting for That Moment

A missing scene from TOW the Worst Best Man Ever set after the 2 parties have finished. A little conversation to bridge the gap between this episode and London. Totally written on a whim. PreMondler Oneshot.

* * *

"Hey," Monica greeted, surprised to see her best friend sitting alone in the hallway nursing a bottle of beer.

"Hey," he replied glumly.

Frowning, she placed the garbage bag onto the hall floor, pulling the door closed before joining him on the step.

"What's the matter?" she asked, trying not to smile at the yellow hula lei he still wore around his neck. It seemed in stark contrast to the scowl he wore on his face, "Didn't enjoy the bachelor party?"

He shrugged non-committedly, so they sat in silence for a moment.

"What about Phoebe's baby-shower?" he asked.

She snorted and pulled a face to which he raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"It didn't quite go to plan," she admitted. "Do you remember the great idea we had to all get her stuff she can use after the pregnancy?"

"Yeh…"

"She didn't think it was such a good idea. She ranted, made 3 of her friends cry, attacked the balloons and locked herself in the bathroom."

"Ouch," he chuckled.

"I know," she laughed, "It was the most interesting baby-shower I've been too. I can't wait for the babies to come, so she'll stop having these damn mood swings. They're scary."

She watched as he nodded before taking a swig of his beer.

"So come on," she insisted, bumping her shoulder against his, "I told you about my disastrous night, tell me yours…at least you had a stripper instead of a hormonal pregnant woman…right? How bad could the party have been?"

"I'm pretty sure Joey's sleeping with the said stripper right now," he informed her wryly.

She laughed and tried to cover it when he mock-glared at her.

"So that's why you're out here?" she asked, knowing it must be something else that had got him down; something more than Joey getting the girl. "Did you like the stripper or something?"

"No," he admitted.

"So…?" she pushed, determined to find out what was bugging him.

She saw him sigh in defeat, his shoulder slumping and she knew she'd worn him down.

"I don't have anyone to be my best man," he stated miserably.

She screwed her face up in confusion, wondering just how many beers he'd had, "huh?"

"Best man," Chandler repeated, "No one wants to be my best man, not even Gunther Central Perk."

She blinked, "You know that's not his name right?"

He shrugged.

"Why would you even want Gunther?" she asked.

"Cause I got desperate," he admitted, playing with the label on the beer bottle, "there's no one else. Not even the museum geeks wanted the position."

"Chandler, honey," she placed a hand on his thigh, "Don't you think you should get engaged before you worry about who your best man's gonna be?"

"Probably," he sighed, "but that's a minor detail. I can't believe Ross fired me and chose _Joey_ and now neither of them will be mine."

She rubbed his thigh in comfort, "Sweetie, we both know that a) Joey will screw up and Ross will want you back, and b) when you do get engaged, none of you will even remember this argument and you'll have your choice of either of them."

"You think?"

His troubled eyes looked over at her and she tried to smile encouragingly.

"Of course, so don't worry about it, just focus on finding your 'one'."

The look in his eyes changed then, it softened slightly and Monica raised her eyebrows, "what?" she questioned.

"I've got my 'one' sorted," he promised with a cute smile, "but you need to hurry up and find yours or you'll be in trouble."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused and more than a little disheartened to hear that he was interested in someone else.

She'd thought that things between them had been changing recently. Their little touches lingered longer, their eyes met too often and the secret exchanges had more meaning. She'd thought that they were on the verge of something and were just waiting for _that_ moment; _that_ one time when one of them would be brave enough to make the first move. The move from friends to more.

At least that was what she'd thought. Typical Monica.

"Well," he said casually but she could see a glint sparkling in his blue eyes, "if I play my cards right and continue to screw up any relationships I have over the next 10 years…and _you_ magically remain single...then I get to marry you, remember. I'm your back-up."

A smile broke out on her face and she let out a relieved little laugh. She hadn't been imagining it all; he felt it too. Ok, it was hardly a confession of love but it was an admission that he'd be happy to be with her, one day at least. It gave her a warm feeling inside that he'd remembered their pact from a few years ago.

"So," she teased, "you're saying if I don't hurry up and find someone, I'm gonna be stuck with you?"

"Ow!"

She laughed at his exaggerated offended look before hugging him to her.

"I'm just kidding," she assured him, pulling out of the one-sided hug and resting her head on his shoulder. "Anyone would be lucky to have you, Chandler."

She just prayed no one else would get the chance to realize that.

"Ditto," he murmured resting his head on top of hers.

They stayed like that for a moment, just enjoying each other's closeness. Both content and comfortable to just sit there on the step, despite the lateness of the hour. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling of him. If one of them ever were brave enough to take _that_ step, and she felt they were getting closer to that happening, any relationship would have to damn special to risk this bond.

"Well," his voice sounded a little husky as he lifted his head, "I don't know about you, but my butt's gone numb."

She instantly laughed, loving his ability to crack a joke and lighten any moment.

"Me too," she admitted with a sigh as she pulled herself away from him. She stood up, offering a hand, which he accepted and grasped tightly; his hand felt hot in hers, burning her skin as she helped to pull him up.

She staggered slightly from his weight, the numerous beers making him sway a little. They placed their arms around each other to maintain their balance, but neither stepped away. Caught in a spell. Both were very aware of how close they were to one another. He was standing much closer than a friend should; completely in her personal space. As they studied each other, Monica's stomach tightened, her heart beating rapidly as she wondered if this would be _that_ moment.

His lips were so close she could feel his breath against hers. For a fraction of a second she saw him lean forward and held her breath in anticipation before she watched him quickly move away. He swallowed rapidly, scrubbing a hand through his already mussed hair as he stepped back. She let out the breath she'd been holding, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear in embarrassment.

He offered her a small tug of a smile in a way of an apology, but she wasn't sure if he was apologizing for almost kissing her, or the fact he hadn't. This was the second almost kiss in the last couple of weeks.

"Ah, need a hand with the trash?" he asked and she smiled back, letting him know they were ok.

"Nah," she shook her head, clearing it of her thoughts, "I've got it."

She stepped over to her door and grabbed the bag she'd left there, turning and heading for the trash shoot.

"Oh wait," she turned back to face him, forcing herself to ignore how cute he looked with his tussled hair, yellow necklace and endearing smile. "You gonna be alright with Joey and the stripper? If not you're welcome to our couch."

"I should be fine, but thanks."

He met her eyes and held them for a moment. Excitement and understanding passing between them. Eventually she swallowed and broke the eye contact, "Ok, well, I'll leave it unlocked in case you change your mind, night Chandler."

"G'night Mon," he said it so softly that it made her heart melt, "and thanks."

She felt his eyes on her as she walked around the corner and her heart skipped a beat. She knew it was silly to feel this excited, nothing had happened, they were still friends...but she couldn't help it. Every time they shared a little moment like that, just the two of them, it did something to her. She knew they were both on the same page and that it would happen.

Soon.

It wasn't long until London. London was a romantic city and they'd be at a wedding...

People always got together at weddings….especially the bridesmaid and best man...it was tradition.

With a wistful sigh as she tossed the bag into the trash, she wondered if maybe, just maybe, London would be where they had _that_ moment.

* * *

The End

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this quickie! To be honest I debated even posting it, but I thought what the heck. Hopefully someone enjoyed it :o)


End file.
